


You and I, Complete

by akaikira98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abraham Maslow's hierarchy of needs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: Alpha!Viktor had been alone for way too long he could not even remember the last time he had a close relationship with someone else. On one fateful night, he found one stray omega that somehow had him drawn towards it. Then everything changed. For both him and the omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be a commemoration for Viktor's bday, but it turned out to be longer than I expected ;w;  
> Anyway, enjoy and as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated =w=
> 
> Not beta-ed

The first time Viktor met Yuuri, the little boy was crouching by the sidewalk on one snowy night. Viktor was somehow drawn to that boy although he did not know the reason why. His chubby cheeks were almost as pale as the snow. His little form was shivering under the old coat. At first, Viktor thought that he was a beta, but upon further inspection, he caught a whiff of something calmingly sweet, like a lavender in summer. There's no mistaking it, the boy was an omega, though he was probably on suppressants and beta patches to mask his scent. These patches might have fooled most of the population, but Viktor was not one of them. His alpha nose had always been particularly sensitive to omegan scents. Deciding that staying under the snow any longer would not do them any good, he approached the boy slowly while releasing his own alpha scent, hoping to calm the boy. The boy seemed to have noticed his presence. He dared to look up, his eyes met Viktor's. That was totally unexpected.

His eyes were a clear hazel, so clear as if it could pierce through your soul. This boy was full of surprises, he thought.  
"Do you want to come with me?" Viktor asked the boy, offering one of his hands.  
The boy slightly flinched, confusion clear in his face. He hesitated, but another gust of wind had him grab Viktor's hand instantly.

"What's your name?" Viktor dared to ask.

"...Yuuri," he answered softly.

xxxxxxxxx

Two months had passed since their fateful encounter. Yuuri was still awkward around Viktor, but a lot had improved. They could start a simple conversation, though Viktor did not dare to ask more to respect Yuuri's boundary. He made a mistake once, when he asked Yuuri about his family which had almost triggered Yuuri's panic attack. Viktor made a mental note to never ask him private questions anymore.

Yuuri's appetite was as Viktor expected. He did not hesitate to gulp down everything that Viktor put on his plate. That explained his chubby cheeks and the slight bulge protruding from his belly.

Sleeping turned out to be slightly complicated. Viktor had offered Yuuri to sleep on the guest room, and he accepted the offer without a word. Just when he thought that everything was fine, Viktor was surprised when he heard Yuuri's scream a mere minutes after he left him alone. He barged into the room to see Yuuri crouching at the corner of the room, blanket wrapped tightly around him. Viktor tried to touch him but he grew even more hysterical. When Viktor managed to coax him out of his blanket, it felt like years.

In the end, Viktor had no choice but have Yuuri sleep on his bed too, although it turned kind of awkward at first. A few minutes later though, Yuuri was sleeping so soundly that the earlier attack seemed like a dream. Viktor suspected that it might have something to do with their biological function. Although Viktor did tell him that the guest room was still available for him if he needed some privacy, he had never once used that room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Another month had passed before they realised it. Yuuri's heat was going to come anytime soon, yet he said nothing about it when Viktor asked him. Viktor did not buy heat suppressants for him as it would further deteriorate his health, but he did offer to send him off to an omegan hospital if his heat were to come. Though Yuuri seemed reluctant he did not outright reject the idea, he simply said that he would think about it.

Then Viktor noticed the changes. His things were going missing. At first, it was just small things like his gloves or neckties, then his socks, scarves, polo shirts, and now even his side of pillow was missing. There could only be one culprit for this, he thought. None other than the one and only Yuuri. His heat was coming close.

On one casual dinner night, Viktor asked him if he was sure that he would spend his heat here. Of course, he would not get close to that room, he would even get out of the house if that would make him more comfortable. Yuuri's reaction was not quite what he expected though.

"I-If it's fine with you..." Yuuri lightly gripped Viktor's pinky, "Please stay in front of my room?"

My room.

That warmed Viktor's heart more than he thought.

"Yes, of course, if it will help you." Viktor linked their fingers.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, showing a hint of smile and relief on his face.

"Do you want more of my shirts?"

That question seemed to have taken Yuuri aback. He blushed a crimson red and looked at their linked fingers, nodding shyly. Viktor chuckled, "Okay I'll get them for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri's heat started sometime during midnight. Viktor was lucky that Yuuri still have a shred of consciousness to be able to walk (more like wobbling his way through) to his nest in the other room.

"I'll be waiting right here, alright? Just call me if you need something." Viktor assured him, then he took off his shirt and put it in Yuuri's grasp. Yuuri thanked him and slowly wobbled his way into the room, closing the door behind him with a slight thump. Viktor sat where he had stood before, releasing his alpha scent lightly and focusing on Yuuri's signal. Things were going smoothly for several minutes before he sensed Yuuri's distress. He released more of his scent and tried to talk to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, can you hear me? Please talk to me."

The only response he got was a muffled groan and a sharp cry. Viktor was very much tempted to just barge into the room and calm him down, just like what his instincts told him, but he held himself back, for he did not want to break Yuuri's trust on him.

"Yuuri listen to me. You are safe here, I'm staying with you." Viktor spoke louder, but Yuuri was getting even more distressed as the moments passed. He even started to let out whimpers, his breath was hitching.

"Yuuri, may I come in?"

The only answer that came was a soft, "Help me."

Viktor wasted no more time, he barged into the room and quickly ran to Yuuri's side, his hands cupped Yuuri's face gently and shifted so that their face met. His pupils were blown wide, gaze unfocused. He scooped Yuuri up and placed him on his lap, hugging him tightly from behind, whispering soothing words and leading him to regulate his breath. They were silent most of the time, the only sound in the room was their breathing which is beating in tandem. Yuuri's body was feverish, his amazing scent was oozing all over and Viktor was trying so hard to hang onto the last thread of his sanity so as not to pounce on the poor boy.

When he deemed Yuuri to be calm enough, he dared himself to start inching away from Yuuri. Realising that his anchor was going to move away, Yuuri whimpered and clung harder to Viktor, shaking his head and starting to tremble.

"I'm just going to get some water for us. I'll be back soon and I won't close the door so you can call for me, alright?"

Yuuri released his bear grip on Viktor, although reluctantly. Viktor ruffled his hair and sprinted to the kitchen. He took several deep breaths and tried to think of something distracting to will down his not so hidden bulge in his pants. He thought of the evil witch Georgi and not so apparently, it worked well. When he smelled Yuuri's distress though, he quickly filled two cups of water and sprinted back to the room. He placed the cups on the bedside table and coaxed Yuuri to get up into a sitting position before giving him his cup. He proceeded to drain the water completely, his heartbeat slowly reverted back into its original steady pace. A huge yawn escaped him, signalling that exhaustion had started to overcome him.

"You should sleep." Viktor said, ruffling his hair and taking his cup away.

"Stay?" Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor expectantly.

Viktor gave him a nod. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri woke up to his heat hitting him full force. The strong smell jolted Viktor awake, Yuuri's scent invading him almost immediately. Yuuri was whimpering, his whole body shivering uncontrollably. His body was feverishly hot, but he did nothing to relieve himself.

"Yuuri, have you ever... Touched yourself?" Viktor asked cautiously. When Yuuri gave him a confused look, his suspicion was right. Just how bad his life was, Viktor did not know. It would be inappropriate for him to touch Yuuri without his conscious consent, but leaving him be would not do him any good either.

Viktor cupped his face and brought their eyes to the same level. "Yuuri, do you trust me?"

Yuuri frantically nodded his head, somehow he found clarity in Viktor's voice in the midst of his jumbled mind. With caution, Viktor pulled Yuuri up against his lap, careful not to cause too much friction on his steadily growing erection. Very slowly, he pulled Yuuri's sweatpants down, exposing his wet thigh and bulging erection. The sweet smell invaded Viktor's nose, almost slipped him out of control if not for his effort to hang on the thin thread of his rationality. Yuuri had been gone way too far to care, deliberately shaking his hips, begging Viktor to do something.

Viktor's right hand grabbed Yuuri's cock while his other hand was wounded tight around Yuuri's hips. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh at his touch but he did not reject it. His hands were holding Viktor's gently, shy yet surrendering completely. He started with slow strokes to test the water, looking out for Yuuri's reaction. When Yuuri let out his voice, it was enticingly sweet. Viktor continued to stroke him, his hand was moving at a steady pace while he whispered sweet nothings to Yuuri. A few more strokes later, Yuuri came in thick spurts, his eyes rolled back, his body overcame by such intense pleasure that he went lax almost immediately. He fell into a deep slumber right away, leaving Viktor in his stupor.


End file.
